


a drinking song (tamaki x reader)

by ronnie_ao3



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Hide It From Everyone or Face Kyouya's Wrath - Type Beat, Home With You, Inspired by Poetry, Inspired by a French Song, Princely Type, Romance, Secrecy Regarding Your Relationship, Short & Sweet, Simps Are Welcome, Tamaki Being Sweet, Tenderness, a love song, classic romance, loving relationship, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_ao3/pseuds/ronnie_ao3
Summary: "...He made every girl who stepped through those double-doors feel warm and happy inside, he could be their prince, their savior, their idol - but they, in truth, meant nothing to him. Only Y/N could light a torrid fire in his heart, and that would be the case until the day he died..."
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	a drinking song (tamaki x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> "wine comes in at the mouth  
> and love comes in at the eye;  
> that's all we shall know for truth  
> before we grow old and die.  
> i lift the glass to my mouth,  
> i look at you, and i sigh."
> 
> -w.b. yeats

His heart felt full when he looked at her.

It was always effortless when they conversed, their words flowing like sparkling streams, meeting to form one river of fluency.

Her hand fit perfectly in his, as though it was the final puzzle piece he hadn't even realized he was missing.

Though, Tamaki would be wrong if he said her hand in his was the final puzzle piece; the true final piece was the hole she filled in his heart.

He chuckled to himself.

That was one of his go-to lines for his guests of the Host Club: "The only puzzle piece I'm missing is in my heart, and my dear, you're the one that fits the hole perfectly."

In fact, most of his material came into existence when he was around her. She was his inspiration, and the first to hear every beautiful word he spoke. She made him feel like a true prince.

"Tamaki?"

The man looked up, smiling at hearing the voice of his love.

"Yes, my darling?"

She came into view, seeming to glide down the stairs with ease, and she was lovely. The baby blue nightgown she had slipped on draped softly over her frame, not quite touching the floor. A light seemed to emanate from her as she descended, though he might have been imaging that. 

Tamaki felt his breath hitch in his throat, and he fell for her all over again.

A few droplets of water, leftover from the bath, clung to her skin, and Tamaki was suddenly envious of their proximity to her. 

He tried not to stare, but dear God, she was radiant.

Noticing his gaze, she laughed at him. The tinkling sound reminded him of faeries, the way the sound delicately floated through the air, landing delicately on his eardrums and instantly sending a wave of serotonin through his brain.

p>"I was going to ask how the chiffon cake tastes."

He looked down at his lap, having forgotten said plate of half-eaten cake when she first called his name. Not only was she angelic in atmosphere and demeanor, she could bake a hell of a cake. To top it off, she specially made cakes for the club's resident sweet-lover, Honey. Her heart was kind in nature, and Tamaki couldn't get enough of it.

"It's perfectly light and fluffy. I'm sure Honey will be thoroughly impressed." It was true, he was sure her creation would receive nothing but compliments the following day. It always brought him joy to take a part of her with him to the academy, though he used to be hesitant to share it with the other members.

Incidentally, the other hosts had yet to meet Y/N. Tamaki had carefully kept her under wraps, not just to appease his own jealousy of others, but in order to hide her from his guests. It would be pandemonium if the ladies found out their beloved prince's heart belonged to someone else. Kyouya would hear nothing of revealing their relationship.

That wasn't to say that she avoided the host club completely; she would surprise the blonde, much to Kyouya's outrage, by showing up to request him every now and then. It was a fun game she played, and her visits brightened Tamaki's day to no end.

He could hardly contain his excitement every time she walked through the double-doors, her radiance instantly bringing the room up a notch in atmosphere.

The other hosts had asked about her, who she was and all that, but Kyouya just gave the basic run-down he had for every guest. Generic information, and it made Tamaki's blood boil that he couldn't declare his love for the girl his heart pounded for. 

He made every girl who stepped through those double-doors feel warm and happy inside, he could be their prince, their savior, their idol - but they, in truth, meant nothing to him. It was hell, being someone who was applauded for confessing a phony love to every girl, but would be torn down if he let out a peep about the one, the only one, with whom he had a genuine spark. 

Only Y/N could light a torrid fire in his heart, and that would be the case until the day he died. 

"Thank you, Tamaki."

A small smile crossed her face, and she stepped down the final stair, hand leaving the railing to fall by her side as she approached the chaise he was comfortable in. This was his home, but it always delighted him to see her thriving in his space. 

One day, Tamaki was determined that 'his' space would become 'their' space. He was planning to propose the moment they entered university.

Her light presence manifested itself as she sat next to him, placing a gentle hand on his knee.

"I have a present for you."

Tamaki didn't just beam at his girlfriend, he practically glowed at her words. A gift from his beloved?

She could have gifted him a literal piece of trash and Tamaki still would have loved and cherished it; he likely would have put it on a pedestal and called it modern art.

See, that was what she loved about him. His inexplicable ability to find the charm and purpose in every item the world had to offer. Some would call him obnoxious or 'too much' at times, but she cherished his over-the-top nature.

He had so much love to give, and while she adored basking in his love and attention, Y/N wanted nothing more than to give him back that same love. To make him feel important and cherished, because to her, he was love itself. 

"What is it? I'll love anything you give me, I hope you know that, darling."

His lacey tone caused a slight tint to wash over her fair cheeks. She held out an ever-so-trembling hand, revealing a rather small, dainty box. It was ash-grey, and tied in a bouncy bow with an ivory-colored, satin ribbon. 

"For you." She said simply, a broad smile etching itself into her features, amplifying her pre-existing beauty. To see her smile, Tamaki would have moved mountains. 

The boy bit his lip, anxious to see what was inside. Holding the box in the palm of his hand, he carefully undid its flouncing bow, and the ribbon fell to drape limply across his long, white fingers. 

Opening the small box, a gasp escaped Tamaki's lips. One word crossed through his mind, unerring and unwavering in its path: beautiful. 

Y/N's present was a ring; a simple, black band, with a smaller stripe of silver driving through the center. While it wasn't flashy by any means, it took Tamaki's breath away. With slightly shaking fingers, he clasped the ring with two fingers, drawing it out of its case. 

"Darling...it's just beautiful." 

The girl blushed, thrilled that Tamaki liked her gift. Truth be told, it had a deeper meaning that she wanted to bring up; she could tell Tamaki felt the same way about her, but wanted to express it to him before he jumped on the opportunity first. 

"This...particular ring spoke to me. I wanted to give it to you...as a promise ring, of sorts." 

The blond's eyes widened, and he moved his head to look right at her. Could he believe what he was hearing? Was this real? 

"You mean..."

She nodded.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Tamaki...I couldn't wait until we graduated. But, this is more of a reassurance than a formal proposal..." she started, and Tamaki smiled.

"...I'll leave it to you to sweep me off my feet, after we graduate."

Tamaki laughed, overjoyed by her words. He took her hand in his, kissing it. Their eyes met, and if anyone was onlooking, they would have found it impossible to determine whose expression carried more adoration within.

At almost the exact same moment, the lovers each leaned in to kiss the other. 

It was sweet, and familiar, and Tamaki tasted of icing from the chiffon cake.

And so, that night, within their comfy abode, a love that would last a lifetime, and bring forth supportive friendships, successes, and further down the line, tiny blonde tots, unfurled its hearty petals and reached out to the heavens above.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so heart-warming writing this, albeit a bit cheesy, but I like how it turned out :)  
> ~ If you enjoyed reading and feel up to it, leave a nice comment below! The feedback is appreciated ~
> 
> A short list of items that inspired me to write this uncharacteristically romantic, impassioned piece:  
> ~'A Drinking Song' by W.B. Yeats,  
> ~'Je Te Laisserais Des Mots' by Patrick Watson,  
> ~'The Night We Met' by Lord Huron,  
> ~'Mine' by The 1975  
> 


End file.
